Flight to my heart
by Carla on a challenge
Summary: I wanted to post this idea before tonight's premiere, it's a bit rushed and flawed but I think someone might like it. My take on Jane's fashionista trip to Milan and how Owen changed her forever. Jane/Owen


Inside the plane, Owen turned to Jane who had just fall sleep and stretched to take away her shoes carefully, a flight attendant checked the manifest and saw that they weren't tickets bought together in those seats, she kneeled next to Jane and was about to wake her 'Please don't wake her'

A little bit doubtful 'Sir, please take your sit' Owen saw the distrust in her eyes he smiled and laughed a little 'We are together, don't worry I would never hurt her'

In a hushed voice, almost pleading with her 'I know we are not together in the manifest but I can explain' she didn't looked convinced but didn't stopped him 'We've being traveling for the past months. Last year Jane told me she was going to Milan for her dream fashionista trip; this happened after I scared her off by pressuring her to go to New Zealand with me, take a year off in New Zealand, I had the opportunity to train for the America's Cup'

'Really, How was it?' Owen was surprised of a unknown voice

Surprised but happy he took a moment to answer, pensive and smiling he continued 'Don't know I didn't went; at the airport Jane told me about Milan while I waited for my flight to New Zealand she left and I followed her, lucky enough to find the seat next to her empty for the round trip'

Behind the flight attendant 'You drooped you dream for her'

'No, I realized back them what I wanted the most in my life was at hands grasp' he took Jane's hand she stirred and press some pressure to him back but didn't wake. Owen realized and carefully pushed her seat back for her to be more comfortable 'Can you bring a blanket and pillow please' this time smiling she just stand and went to get his request.

Owen was about to settle when a woman interrupted his train of thought 'Then what happen?' Owen looked up and turned to sides to see everyone expecting him to continue

He smile a little looked into the beautiful shape of Jane sleeping as the flight attendant returned and he continue as he cared for Jane 'I showed up at the plane and she was happy with me being there. Anyway, I was so excited even in customs I had to tell them…

'Next?' the customs agent called

They straighten out and they were called to different agents

Owen's was a woman in her thirties 'Hi, I'm sorry we are acting like teenagers' she just smiled politely 'Reason for your visit' with a heavy Latin accent

Once again Owen smiled and in less than a minute he told her his plans for them but mostly for her - Jane in the other booth just keep on looking because he didn't stop pointing at her and the agent couldn't stop smiling and almost giggling 'So, that's why I'm here, leaving the world behind and one of my dreams, for the most important dream of all' without realizing she sighted and without further thought she sealed his passport.

After a few days in Milan, Owen saw her so happy and he just couldn't fandom being away from her that he made up a very fashionista plan, one he knew would make Jane as happy as a designer in fashion week.

With a beautiful box in one hand and flowers in the other he knocked in their hotel room 'room service' she smiled and made a happy sound since it was almost dinner time and so much walking it's exhausting 'uuuuu' she walked to the door and couldn't be more happy to see Owen looking happy and proud she could only greet him with a sexy improvised pose.

Owen could only love her more, yes love her that was the moment without a doubt he realize this was the woman that would change his life and heart, he was still hoping she doesn't break it in to a thousand pieces. 'Ta da!'

'Oh come here' she pulled him to her and kissed him passionately until they reach the bed and Owen forgot the world and the future, he wanted to savour each moment without distractions, worries or doubts.

Jane knew that, day by day and, little by little Owen was taking a bigger space in to her heart and this time she had no restrictions or expectations back home, she was afraid of going back but even if her heart was still torn between her past and present she new this was right, it felt right.

'So what was the fashionista plan?'

'Oh right! Well a few days after we arrived Jane was starting to buy lots of things and complaining at the same, that night during dinner I told Jane not to worry. She looked perplexed at me and a little irritated

'Owen, I'm fat for the fashionista world and can't find enough for my linking, I can only have Milan for much longer before I run out of stores' he laugh and she wasn't happy 'I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you about my surprise…' Jane was really curios now as she nursed her wine and looked at him suspiciously.

He signaled to the waiter and he came with a medium size box and put it in front of Jane 'Shoes?' she shyly asked, he just nod her way with excitement she open the box and found a set of tickets 'If you want the fashionista world, we should really see all of it!' she understood by looking at the reservations and almost crying, and not because of the excitement to see all the so called fashion capitals of the world but because of the immense happiness Owen was bringing to her life. She didn't know what to say but she certainly knew how to make him happy!

'il controllo per favore!' he loved listening to her melodic voice in Italian he just couldn't stop smiling as she drop some excessive tip on the table with out waiting for the actual check, took his hand in hers and lead him into a taxi towards the hotel where she couldn't get enough of him, all the emotions she was feeling put into the caresses and kisses she was giving him.

Once they reach their room Owen was far to excited to slow down and he almost took her right in the hallway as she was finishing to unbuckle his pants and she was almost out of her dress 'Sorry' he said with out realizing her but resting his forehead on hers, both their breathing elaborated, she couldn't even talk and he focus enough to reach for the key and open it, he lost it then and she was happy to comply.

They didn't even closed to door completely and they didn't care he pushed her against the first wall inside the room and the moment she pushed his pants he was inside her without hesitation. Surprise and ecstasy all in one, it was fast and hard and she scream for him as they reached their climax.

After a few seconds she relaxed enough to lower her legs, he was happy and still excited but pulled out of her just to laugh a little once he was out of her embrace not without kissing her first. She curiously looked his way and laugh at the scene they made he reached out the door realizing they didn't quite close it and open it more to look outside the hallway and once sure nobody was there he reached out to grab the box with the tickets.

She grab his collar again and kissed him while happily smiling, he grabbed her hands and kissed them both while guiding her to the bed. She was just contemplating him, she felt at ease without saying anything, he only smiled at her giving her smooches every time they looked eyes. He finished undressing her and took the example and do the same for him. Once finished he looked into her eyes and kissed with such care and sweetness that she was almost in tears, he sensed her emotions 'Everything okay?' she just nod and follow his lead to the bed where he make sure she was comfortable before spooning her and hold her with all his love. They fell asleep like that and after a couple of hours Jane woke up and turned in his arms until she was facing him.

She started looking every detail on him, realizing she hadn't thought on Grayson since the trip started, she was so happy and knew the road ahead was going to be complicated even with all the love Owen was showing her.

He didn't stir but enjoyed the touch of her hands on him until he decided to be ready. He opened his eyes and she smiled and reach to kiss him, once satisfied she got closer and entwined their legs together wanting to be closer to him, he could only comply and kissed her with all his might 'I love you Jane' she wasn't surprised but a bit shocked and speechless, not wanting to say something foolish or to hurt him he smiled and she was lost for actions or thoughts 'It's OK, I know you'll catch up, I just wanted for you to know' She was so happy and amazed at how wonderful this men was and how lucky she was.

After that they made love for a great part of the night, slowly this time, exploring each other and showing their emotions into every caress and kiss. Jane was happy, she couldn't deny it but after that she knew to be really careful with Owen's heart and this relationship.

'You actually said "You'll catch up", that is the sweetest thing ever' the flight attendant noted and looked at Jane with a smile and some envy for the woman receiving such treatment.

'Well I knew what I wanted and I wasn't going to loose it only because she wasn't ready' he caress her left hand with his thumb a little.

Another woman behind Owen who had being listening to it all asked him 'And then you finished your trip and now are returning home?'

Not exacly...

They travel for some months, Owen gave her the fashion world from New york to Tokio and everything in between. Jane gave him his dream to sail with the America's cup team, it seems Jane has more contacts in the world than he though so, but instead of staying a year in New Zealand they only stay a little over a month. Owen realized he didn't needed that so much in his life as he though he did. Jane give him the choice to stay as long as he needed to even if a year was his choice. But he just wanted one more thing for this trip and New Zealand wasn't the place for it.

'Wait' said the man who first asked him about the America's Cup 'You left your dream to leave with her to a fashion trip of sorts and she not certain of her love for you gives you as a surprise your dream back but you throw it away AGAIN' the loud voice made Jane stir and Owen looked harsh at him, but she just turned his way with a smile on her face.

Owen looked at Jane before answering 'Before all this I told Jane that when I got the news about the America's Cup team and training I couldn't think about New Zealand without her in it but, when we were actually there and she gave me that opportunity to fulfill my dream and have her next to me in the boat with the team I knew I just wanted to buy a boat to be with Jane, the America's Cup couldn't compete with Jane anymore'

The same woman behind him 'And then you decided to returned to the States?'

Owen smiled again 'Wrong again, there was one more thing I wanted to take my chance on doing and we didn't went to Paris for our fashionista world tour so Paris was the next stop…'

After a few of days in Paris and seeing many stores and most of the popular sightseeing Owen prepared a magical day for them finishing in a boat at night with great food, music, wine, lights and candles. After dinner he took her hand for some romantic dancing after a couple of songs they went to the front to look at the view suddenly Jane can see a shiny light in the water and disappearing after a second, she was about to tell Owen when she can see it again.

He was smiling looking at her reaction and loving it. 'Life are like those lights Jane' She looked his way 'They show out of the blue and can disappear without warning. I want to hold to that light in my life' She wasn't sure were he was going but keep looking into his eyes 'Would you be the light in my life forever Jane?' He then raises his hand to show a beautiful diamond ring and kneels in front of her.

She had to hold to the railing knowing the full impact to her life after this. She was trembling a little by the time she spoke 'I can't be Mrs. French with out first let you know something' He was fearing the worst. Jane took his hands and make him stand 'I have being afraid of us but mostly of me since I met you but…' she looked into their joined hands while Owen was holding his breath 'You told me a couple of months ago that you loved me and that I'll catch up...I have' She gave him this big smile and started breathing again

'I love you Owen French and would love to be your wife' He couldn't hide it anymore and hold her firmly while looking into those beautiful eyes after a couple of seconds he kissed her with all his love and feeling her love.

'That was so romantic' finally Jane stirs a little bit more and put some pressure to Owen's hand letting him know she's awake and turns without opening her eyes and searches for his chest to caress it a little, he takes her hand and kiss it

Jane smiles, open her eyes and asks 'Hi gorgeous, can't sleep?'

'Jane I was telling everybody about our trip' she looks confused and he puts away the hair covering her face 'The flight attendant thought I was doing something to you when I was putting your shoes away, since you were sleeping I had to explain myself'

'OK did you said something inappropriate?'

'Oh I told them everything' he answer with a mischievous smile only to put a smooch on her

The flight attendant tells her 'He told us everything about your trip and how you love him…' to that comment Jane blushes

'Don't be ashamed your are lucky my dear' the lady behind Owen said

'Thank you so much, I don't know what he was saying but I can assure you I feel like a princess'

'In Prada' they all smile to it

'Princess can only have the best, that's why I have you!' he smiles proud and kisses her once more

Suddenly the red light is turn letting everyone know that landing was near and everyone returns to their own business

'What was that all about?' he pulls her closer to him and kisses the top of her head 'Just a fairy tale, my princess'

Jane could only smile and mentally prepare herself for what their return could hold. Only now she was happy and fulfill with her present and, with her life as Jane knowing there was nobody out there better than her prince.

Now, she had to face everything all the missed phone calls, all the people left without warning, her job, her oh not so anymore best friend and her family.


End file.
